Blood sisters
by silverbolt1
Summary: set during the episode 'The Reckoning' A freak accident causes one clone to become two. Delilah... and another. Also ever wondered why Broadways clone Hollywood looks the way he does? heres your answer. Feed back and reviews greatly requested!


****

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorised by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Silverbolt.

We never saw the clones being 'born' so this is my theory of what did happen.

Enjoy.

**__**

Gargoyles: 

The Wolf Adventures

**__**

Blood Sisters

Written By Silverbolt.

Email: silverbolt2012@hotmail.com.

Previously on _Gargoyles_: 

Dr. Sevarius: Nice doing business with you, Thailog. All you have to do now is decide on the programming. My advice, keep it simple. You don't want to end up with another you.

Thailog: My thoughts exactly.

*****

Thailog: You disappoint me, my dear. Fortunately, I've prepared for such a development. Delilah!

Delilah: Yes, master Thailog?

Thailog: Look familiar, my ex-love? I combined your DNA with that of the human, Elisa Maza, to create Delilah. She's the perfect-programmed companion, obedient and lovely. She'll do anything for me.

~THE RECKONING~

"I know you, don't I?" the clone asked the Demona look alike. It nodded its head. "But where from? I've never seen you in my life. I can't remember."

"Please help me" pleaded the woman holding onto the bars of the cage. It definitely had Demonas' voice. "Please help me…Sister"

~Full Moon Rising Part Three~

Thailog was in the laboratory, typing into a computer the programming that he would give to his home grown clones. He was doing what Sevarius had suggested and giving them a simple 'obey-Thailog-and-do-every-thing-he-tells-you-to-do' programming. Just enough to make them expendable if anything happened, during the escape of Demona and the plan for the destruction of the originals.

Demona was completely in favour of making clones of the clan but had told him specifically _not_ to make a clone of her daughter, when Thailog asked why she just said she didn't want some cheap copy of the original. After seeing her in Paris she knew who the girl was, she didn't know how but she did and she preferred to try and win her over while she was still new to the world.

__

She will be the first to die he thought.

*****

He continued to give the half-formed clones their programming until he was finished and completely satisfied. Heh, it was easier to do than he thought it would be. All he had to do now was sit back and wait for them to be fully-grown and he would be rid of the originals easily.

He looked up at the female clone; his… backup if you will, once Demona had served her purpose. _The fool, _he thought _believing that I love her, not even realising that it's only what she's got that I'm interested in… not her. _He would probably just kill Demona Temporarily and then throw her in a dungeon where she couldn't do any damage. 

He remembered what happened in Paris, how his plans had been foiled because of his original, that female gargoyle and the detective. Still… he had to admit that the Maza woman was quite attractive… for a human. More attractive than Demona anyway. That's why he wanted Sevarius to combine the DNA of the two women into one creature.

*****

  
**Some time later…**

A bolt of lightning clashed through the air, as Thailog continued to watch his home made clones grow.

He smiled wickedly. _A little thunder won't do any harm_ he thought. He enjoyed the lightning, he had been 'born' on a night like this. His first taste of life, his first taste of power.

He had no idea what consequences this 'little' thunderstorm would have…

The thunder crackled through the air until a stray bolt hit a wire. The electricity poured though it into the lab and surged into the computer. Thailog watched in horror for a few moments before running to the computer trying to type in a command, trying to shut it off or at least do _something_. He pressed a few buttons but electricity surged into him, he roared in pain and was thrown into the nearest wall. He regained consciousness just in time to see the electricity pouring through the wires into two of the maturation chambers. The ones containing Broadway's clone and Thailogs cloned mate. 

Both cloned masses of DNA convulsed in pain even thought their limbs and faces hadn't formed yet you could still see the pain that was being inflicted on them as they shook and bent over. After a few moments the clones stopped moving, just floating in their tubes. The computer shut down and the lights shut off. All that was left was Thailog clutching one of his hands which was a little bit burnt from touching the computer and looking distressed in the pitch black of the lab.

*****

****

Sevarius' Home, Five minutes later…

The geneticist was snoring heavily in his bed, dreaming about bringing twisted creatures to life just like Frankenstien. "It's alive, alive!" he muttered as he slept with a look of satisfaction showing on his lips. Just then the phone next to his bed rang. He grunted as a few times as he slowly awoke tossing and turning hoping that the goddamn phone would stop ringing. 

After five minutes it still continued to ring. In the end he picked it up. "WHAT?" he shouted, "IF THIS IS AN INSURANCE COMPANY, I'LL…"

"You'll what doctor?" Asked a calm voice with just a hint of anger.

"Uh, ah um… Thailog…" he stammered quickly as he removed his sleeping mask. "How good it to hear your voice again," he lied. "And what do I owe the pleasure of…"

"Save it Sevarius!" he said angrily. "Let me cut straight to the point, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" he roared, before slamming his phone down.

"Yeesh, Touch-ee" muttered the doctor removing his night-cap and getting out of his bed to brew some coffee.

*****

"Oh, dear what happened here?" He asked sarcastically as he stepped into the lab, Thailog pointed at the cloned masses.

"Something happened to these two clones." He looked at the doctor angrily "Fix them." He ordered.

The doctor walked over to the two tubes and looked carefully at them both whilst Thailog explained what happened. "Well from what I can see…" he said as he checked their readings on the bottom part of the tubes. Well he acted like he was, but he wasn't. In fact he just wanted to be out of here as quickly as possible, he didn't like the murderous look in Thailogs eyes "…they should be OK, so I'll just be on my merry way again and-".

The clone that was meant to be Broadway's clone exploded just to the disgust of the doctor as the lumps of half formed DNA floated disgustingly in the tube. Thailog grabbed him by the throat his eyes blazing "_you were saying doctor?_" he growled.

"Well would you look at that? Didn't expect that too happen, but you can't be right 100% of the time can you?" He laughed nervously into the blazing red eyes of his creation.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your head off right now?" the white haired clone sneered.

"Careful now Thailog" the doctor said, suddenly getting his confidence back "you never know, the same thing might happen to the other one and you _don't_ want that happening now do you?"

He thought about it for a moment "very well you've saved your head… for now." He dropped him on the floor hard. "Now…" he growled leaning closer "fix her, and whilst you at it make a new clone of the fat one."

"Well I suppose I could, but it would cost you a bit more mon-" he stopped when Thailog rammed his laser to his forehead.

"Pardon?" he asked carefully.

"I-I mean I'll begin at once, but it will cost you… a…bit…of… gulp…time?" he said slowly trying to think of the right words.

The clone lowered the gun "Better."

"Of course we haven't anymore of this ones DNA however" he said pointing to the globs of DNA that was once meant to be Broadway's clone. 

"Then what do you purpose we do? It's too late to start from scratch." He said.

"Well I Suppose I could 'recycle' the parts of this one but since they've already been damaged by the lightning and I'll have to accelerate the growth faster than the others to catch up, so it could cause a few… side effects to the clone."

"Do It." Thailog said, he looked out of the window, he could see the sun was beginning to rise. "I need my sleep doctor."

"Well in that case we can do this tomorrow night…" he began to walk away but Thailog grabbed him by the back of the collar.

"I think not doctor, you will stay here and fix them and give the new clone its' programming." He let go and began to exit the lab, he stopped and looked back at Sevarius "and don't get any ideas of destroying me whilst I'm in stone sleep, because I can assure you I am very well protected even when I'm in sleep" with that he turned around and walked out the lab. He pressed a few buttons on the outside of the door and the door slammed shut, locking the doctor in.

After a few minutes Sevarius could hear what sounded like a very heavy door close_. He must lock himself in a vault during the day_ thought Anton.

"Oh well" he said "might as well keep myself busy." he said out loud.

*****

After he had remade the clone from a few pieces of the original clones' tissue and put it back into its' maturation chamber he began to work on the programming. He simply just copied the others programming and pasted it on.

How he hated Thailog. All his threats, his intimidation' if only he could be rid of him once and for all, if only he had some way of… _hello? _He thought as he looked through the computer. He had stumbled on Thailogs mates' programming. He looked carefully down the programming. _My, my,_ he thought _he certainly does have a sick imagination doesn't he?_

It suddenly hit him. What would be more appropriate to get rid of his mistake but for his own little mate to kill him. This chance was too good to throw away. 

He began to add his own little addition to her programme.

The programming he gave it was quite simple. He knew Thailog was planning to get rid of the originals so he gave her a little suggestion that two nights after he had got rid of the gargoyles, she would kill him. Basically it would turn her from a loving and obeying companion into a deadly assassin. This was almost like that story he had heard once, what was it? Oh yes Samson and Delilah… hmm… Delilah. He would have to remember that name.

He smiled at his work and hid it deep inside the programme. He looked at the clone… its' shape was beginning to form. 

He looked at the Broadway clone, it seemed somewhat… larger than what it was meant to be, oh well he did warn Thailog.

He shut down the computer; he looked at his watch. Nine O' Clock in the morning, well it wouldn't do any harm to have a little nap now would it?

He sat back in his chair and before he knew it, he was asleep.

If only he had stayed awake a little longer. He would have seen the electricity racing across the female clones' body.

He would have seen it twist and turn.

He would have seen it split into two…

*****

Sevarius was violently awoken some time later by an annoyed looking Thailog. "Uh… Whu… What is it?" he said groggily as he looked out the window to see the moon glistening down on him. It was night-time already.

"Sevarius…" Thailog said slowly "why are there TWO clones in that tube?" he shouted as he pointed to his cloned mate.

"Two… two clones?" the stunned scientist said, he looked towards the tube himself "hmm… er… well would you look at that?" he stammered.

"What did you do to her?" roared the clone grabbing him by the front of his lab coat and lifting him above his head.

"Nothing" he cried "nothing, I swear I didn't do anything!" he lied. He quickly thought up an explanation "I-it must have been the lightning, it must have affected her, she's made up of two sets of DNA she… she…"

Thailog dropped him "get to the point" he snarled.

"Well it looks like you're getting two for the price of one." He said.

"Will there be any side effects." He asked calming down.

"Well one might get an extra arm or two." Sevarius joked cruelly. Thailog gave him a warning look. "Or perhaps not." Sevarius added quickly.

"Can't we fuse them back or anything?" he said.

"I'm afraid not, it's too late now, you'll just have to wait for them to finish maturing."

The evil clone thought for a moment "very well, go" he told the man.

As the Anton left the building grateful he could leave with both his arms in tact, a thought popped into his head. He prayed that Thailog didn't find out about his tampering. A smile formed on his face.

Not until it's too late any way…

*****

Over the next few weeks Thailog watched as all the clones continued to grow and change.

He watched the now almost completely formed females' closely. He couldn't help but notice that the one with newly formed white hair had wrapped her wings around the other (he could swear)'protectively'. 

The other one, to the disgust of Thailog, was human, but he couldn't make out her face… it was covered by her hair, which strangely was completely black except she had strands of blood red hair as well. Her ears were human but they were extra pointed like a gargoyle'.

*****

The night before Thailog would release the two (the others weren't completed yet) the black and red haired clone opened its' eyes. The one white hair also opened its' eyes. Both looked at each other for a few moments, before the human placed her hand on the gargoyles.

They closed their eyes again.

*****

"It's done." Thailog said, "Drain the chamber." He told the doctor. Sevarius pressed a few buttons on the control panel underneath the tube and the liquid began to drain from it. The two clones began to float down to the bottom.

The glass of the tube began to rise and they both fell out, stumbling to the floor below. The human fell one way and the gargoyle fell the other way.

The gargoyle clone suddenly inhaled its' first lung full of air and coughed and spluttered up the liquid it had grown in. It slowly began to move. The other had also began to breathe as well… but it remained motionless.

Thailog walked over to the white haired female and knelt down. "Hello my dear." He said stroking her soaking wet hair. The clone opened its' eyes and sat up, looking at her surroundings curiously until she met eyes with Thailog. He smiled at her. "I am Thailog." he said.

It was like some one had pulled a switch in the clones' head. She smiled at him. She tried to speak, something else Thailog add taught her to do in her programming, "Mmmm… mmmm… Mas-ter." She said slowly as she used her vocal cords for the first time. She fell into his arms. "Mas-ter Thai-log." She said.

She didn't care about her surroundings any more; all she wanted was Thailog… all she wanted was the person she had only seen for a few seconds.

She didn't ask why.

Thailog stood her up and wrapped his wings over her naked body. "You've done a good job here, doctor," he said as the clone continued to hug him. "You've certainly made the perfect companion." the female gargoyle just smiled.

"Oh yes she certainly is something" Sevarius said with sarcasm "But do you have a name for her? He asked slyly.

Thailog shook his head, _what do you call such a beautiful creature?_ He thought.

"Well how about Asile, or Anomed?" Anton asked knowing that was Elisa and Demona spelt backwards.

Thailog glared at him "I would rather she didn't have a mockery of a name like the one _you_ gave _me_, Doctor."

"All right, all right, then how about…" he pretended to think "…Delilah perhaps?" he said casually.

"Hmm… Delilah?" he had to admit it did have a certain ring to it. It was a shame he had never heard of the story of Samson and Delilah or perhaps he would have realised why Sevarius had suggested it. But since he hadn't… "Yes, yes a perfect name for such a perfect creature." He whispered into her ear.

The gargoyle now named Delilah looked up at Thailog "Thank… you… mas-ter Thai-log." She said.

None of them noticed the other clone get up slowly. It turned round just as Delilah had spoken the name 'Thailog', it too also reacted to the name just as Delilah did, only her reaction was different, very, very different.

Thailog had just pushed Delilah away from him, he could only stand being hugged for so long when the other lunged at him, screaming and snarling in an animalistic manner. The clone bared her teeth to show a set of sharp gargoyle teeth. Her eyes were coloured chocolate brown and shaped like Delilah's but her face was that of Demona. She punched Thailog hard in the jaw, stunning him. For a human she was incredibly strong, she kicked and slashed at him with her sharp nails, cutting deep into his flesh.

She would have done more damage if Sevarius hadn't knocked her out with a chair. The savage clone toppled over and fell right at Delilah's feet. Thailog stood up cradling a deep cut in his arm, the female gargoyle ran up to him "M-mas-ter?" she said worried "M-mas-ter… hurt?" she tried to touch the wound but Thailog slapped her arm away "I'm fine" he sneered. His gaze turned towards Sevarius "What the hell did she do that for?" he shouted as he pointed to the unconscious clone.

"How…how should I know?" the scientist stammered "you think I have something to do with this?" he said going pale. "Remember she wasn't the one getting the programming, this ones the mistake." He said, "she's mindless."

Thailog looked at him half-convinced but then he walked up to the clone and picked her up. "Come Delilah" he said as he walked out of the lab.

"Yes, Mas-ter Thai-log." She obediently followed behind him.

*****

Thailog and Delilah walked along a long corridor until they reached a holding cell. Something Thailog had made on the sly which Demona had no idea about. He had made it just for her but for now it would hold a different person.

He unlocked the cell door and tossed the unconscious clone in, she hit the opposite side of the cell wall with a thud. He led Delilah inside as well. "You stay here as well my dear." He said gently as he gestured to a set of clothes on a wooden bed that hung on the side of one of the walls.

She looked at him confused "Why I stay here mas-ter?" she asked quietly "want to be with you."

"No my dear." He said lifting up her up her chin so they met eye to eye "I have some matters to attend to, as well as some business to take care of with the _good_ doctor." He led her to the bed and sat her down, "and if this… '_mistake'_ attacks you" he whispered "_Kill_ her."

"As you wish mas-ter." The clone said as she watched him leave.

Just as Thailog had locked the cell cage door, the Demona look alike woke up and on glimpsing him, ran at the cage bars and grabbed onto them, snarling savagely and tried to pull them away to attack Thailog once again. Thailog turned and looked back at her. He smiled wickedly "my, my" he said "someone's got a temper." He punched her in the face that sent her flying into the back of the cell again.

The clone quickly recovered and was about to lunge at the cage front again, but on seeing that Thailog had gone, stopped. She stood in the middle on the cell and looked blankly as if someone had pulled a switch that had shut her off.

After a few moments she looked around curiously at her surroundings, touching the walls of the cell and the cold metal bars, then she looked over at Delilah; she tilted her head and moved over towards her.

Delilah stayed motionless as the other walked over to her, looking her up and down. She stared at Delilah's wings, fascinated by them, but as she reached out to touch them Delilah hit her hard in the face. "Don't touch me!" she snarled "get away from me…mistake"

The Demona clone backed away and ran into the opposite corner facing Delilah. She huddled up into a ball, a look of fear plastered on her face as she stared at Delilah.

Delilah looked back at her too with hatred showing on her face. She turned away and picked up the clothes that Thailog had left for her. The other clone watched her as she put them on. When she had finished she put one triangular earring on her right ear and was about to put the other one on when the other clone ran passed her and grabbed a dirty piece of cloth that had been left on the wooden bed. In her haste back to her corner she bumped into Delilah causing her to drop the earring on the floor.

On seeing this the other made a grab for it and pulled that too into her corner. "Stupid mistake." Delilah muttered as she got up and moved back onto the bed. The other was smiling at the things she had. She tore the pieces of cloth into strips and wrapped them around herself. She looked at the triangular thing that she had stolen from Delilah and doing what she had seen the gargoyle do, stuck it into her left ear. 

"Ouch" winced the clone as the earring pierced through her flesh. She had Demonas voice. "Hur-ts"

Delilah just watched. _Stupid mistake _she thought

*****

****

Meanwhile…

Thailog hadn't totally believed Sevarius when he said he had nothing to do with the creature attacking him. _But why?_ He wondered _Why me?_ _It could have gone for anyone but no it went for me even when I had left her in the cell, she still tried to attack me_. 

He was searching for the videotape from the day after the storm had hit the lab. He wanted to see what Sevarius had done during his time alone.

Hopefully Sevarius hadn't realised that there were cameras operating in the lab. He hadn't thought about checking them out before, he didn't think that Sevarius had done anything to them but now…

*****

Delilah and the other were silent for some time just staring at each other, neither moving.

Then the other noticed something stick its' head out of a crack in the wall underneath the bed… it was a rat. It twitched its' whiskers and crept out and let out a couple of squeaks.

The other tilted its' head to the side "Squeak, squeak?" she mimicked. Delilah looked up at her wondering what she was looking at and turned her head down to see a huge fat rat look up at her. It let out a couple more squeaks.

Delilah screamed in terror, she pulled her legs up onto the bed out of reach of the rat. "Wh-what… that?" she cried. The other shrugged.

The rat became uninterested with the screaming gargoyle and scuttled over to the woman in the corner. It stood up on its' hind legs and both clone and rat stared at each other.

Before it could react, the other grabbed the rat by the tail and held it in front of her face. She sniffed it whilst is continued to screech, She put a finger to its' mouth but pulled it away when it plunged its' teeth into the finger.

The clone growled at it and angered by the pain grabbed the rat by the neck and twisted it, until she dropped it on the floor. The rat lay there… lifeless.

Delilah looked at it curiously and the other prodded it with a bleeding finger. She picked it up and sniffed it once again, she could smell its' blood.

Delilah looked on in morbid fascination as the human clone tore the rat in two and began to devour it. "Mmm… good" the woman said as she took another piece out of the dead rat.

The white haired gargoyle looked at the other piece of rat longingly as her stomach growled, the other could see this and simply sneered "mine!" she hissed. Delilah looked surprised by the way she reacted and hung her head. 

As the other picked up the second piece by the tail and about to bring it to her mouth she stopped and looked at the gargoyle and the hungry look on her face. She lowered the meat, stood up and walked up to Delilah, she held it out to her. Delilah looked up to see a smile appear on the others face "here…" she offered it to her "…take."

Delilah held out her hands and the other placed the meat into them. The gargoyle looked back up at her "Ttth… ttth…tttha-nk… you" she said, as a similar smile came onto her own. She bit into the half of the rat. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever tasted… it was the _only_ thing she had ever tasted but never the less it was wonderful.

The black and red haired women moved back into her corner still smiling and watched Delilah eat it. 

After she had finished the other looked at her curiously "why?"

The gargoyle was confused "why what?" she asked.

"Why you like him?"

"Master?"

The other nodded "yes"

Delilah shrugged "just do." She thought for a second "Why you hate? Why you hurt master?"

The other too shrugged her shoulders "don't know, just did." She looked at the cold stone walls before turning her gaze back to the gargoyle "why he your master?"

"Just is." Delilah sighed as she lay on the bed shifting about to make herself comfortable. But now there was a voice in her head asking similar questions.

Why _was_ he her master?

*****

After half an hour looking through some videos he found it. He watched carefully through it for sometime… seeing what he did to the clones.

Nothing out of the ordinary so far, until he saw the doctor looking at something with great interest. The doctor began to type something into the computer. The Goliath clone freeze framed the video and zoomed into the image, to see what programme he was in.

His eyes turned red and he let out a growl when he saw what programme he was in and what he was programming into it.

He stood up flapping his wings angrily and smashed the screen with his claw "SEVARIUS!!!!!!!" he roared.

*****

Delilah must have fell asleep because the other clone had moved closer to her and lying on the floor beneath. She could hear her crying. She looked down to see her curled up into a ball and shivering uncontrollably. "What wrong?" she asked.

The human looked up at her and opened one tightly closed eye. "C-c-c-cold." She whispered through chattering teeth "n-not…like…c-c-cold"

Delilah being a gargoyle was used to the cold more than the human was, she shouldn't have cared really seeing how her master didn't want this 'mistake' around. Yet when she had been hungry this woman had given her something to eat…

She held out her gargoyle hand, and the human took it. Delilah lifted her up onto the bed so she could sit next to her. She beckoned the human to come closer, and as she lay next to Delilah the gargoyle wrapped her wings around both of them.

The human smiled and let out a sigh "ahhh… warm now." She looked deeply into Delilah's eyes "thank… you…" she tried to think of a word "…Fr…Fr…friend." She fell asleep.

Delilah looked at her unsure of what friend meant but she nodded her head anyway "yes," she whispered quietly, "friend."

*****

Sevarius was beginning to panic, he couldn't get out of the lab, and he was trapped. And by the roar that he heard from Thailog meant he must have found out about his treachery. This meant he was about to be a very dead as well.

He could hear him now running down the stairs at high speed, probably holding his laser, ready to blast the door down if necessary.

After a few minutes the door of the lab slowly opened to reveal an oddly calm Thailog, his eyes weren't blazing nor were his teeth bared. But there was definitely a very disturbing smile on his lips. "Doctor." He said slowly, stepping closer to the terrified scientist.

Sevarius back away quickly "Uh… Thailog… I… I-I can explain… you see-"

"Shut up!" Thailog rumbled "there's nothing to explain doctor except that you have definitely proved that you are nothing more than a spineless coward who thought he could use one of his creations to destroy me…" now his eyes began to glow "… but it didn't work doctor… did it?" he stepped closer. "The extra programming you gave my mate didn't go into the one you intended did it? No it didn't. For it not only caused her to become two, it also created the ultimate abomination… a creature that not only looked and sounded like Demona and was human… but it was also bent on killing ME!" He grabbed Sevarius by the front of his lab coat, picked him up and pulled him closer to his face "Did you think you would get away with it, hmm? Well? DID YOU?" Sevarius let out a blast of cowardly gibberish, for he knew what was coming.

Thailog grinned at the fear he was inducing on his creator. "No matter doctor, for I know how to correct these mistakes… and the first mistake to erase is… _you_!" 

"NO…nonononononononono." Sevarius screamed, turning his face away and clenching his teeth preparing for the inevitable… nothing happened. He opened one eye expecting a claw ready for him to do so, so it would have the pleasure of ripping his eyes out, but instead he saw an arm made of stone, in fact he felt as he looked out of the window, like this was the first time he had ever been truly grateful to see the sun.

Someone down there must like me he thought. He pulled at his lab coat until it tore from the frozen grip of Thailog; well it was better to have a few ripped clothes than loose your life after all.

He stared at the clone, but he didn't stare long as he saw the door of the lab slowly close shut, and he didn't want to stay here for the rest of the day… especially if he had an angry clone ready to tear his throat out when he awoke the next night.

He ran as fast as he could and jumped through the door as it slammed shut behind him, he wiped his forehead free of the sweat that had appeared over the next few minutes.

He laughed hysterically over what had happened, and quickly got up and ran out of the building. He had to get home, well at least one of his homes that Thailog didn't know about until at least after Delilah had killed him… but then he realised something.

Delilah wasn't going to kill Thailog… blast! Well never the less he would think of something, maybe, just maybe Thailogs plan might not even succeed, or… maybe Thailog might be too busy to come after him. Either way he would just lie low until the heat died down, and just hope that something comes up on the news.

He walked away and began to whistle a tune… 'Always look on the bright side of life.'

*****

The Demona-human clone stirred and slid off Delilah who had fallen asleep as she saw a moth flutter onto her nose and then flew onto one of the metal bars.

With great speed she grabbed the winged creature and cupped it in her hands, it was still alive. "ooh pret-ty." She continued to look at it as she called her friend "Del-i-lah come see, come look." The gargoyle gave no answer "Del-i-lah?" she looked up to see Delilah had turned grey. She moved over and prodded her friend, she didn't move, in fact she had gone very cold and very hard.

She drooped her head and released the moth from her hands. She crept back to her corner and fell asleep.

She was alone.

*****

Sun set…

Thailog exploded from his stone shell with a huge roar.

Curse the sun, it not only had come up at the worst possible time, but now Sevarius had escaped.

No matter… he would get his just deserts soon enough, but for now he had more important matters to attend to.

*****

Delilah too smashed out of her stone skin to the amazement of the other. "Delilah." She squealed as she gave her a big hug. "Delilah move again."

Delilah looked at her in confusion "huh?" 

"Delilah go funny colour… go cold and hard." She explained.

"Oh." The gargoyle said, still confused.

The human raised something to Delilah's face "look… more squeak squeaks." She gestured to the two other dead rats that lay at Delilah's feet. More rats that had come though the hole in the wall. She handed it to Delilah.

"Thank you friend." She said as she gratefully took it.

She was about to eat it when another voice came from the other side of the cage. "I hope you aren't going to eat that filth." She looked up to see it was Thailog.

She dropped the rat "m-master." She yelped.

The other let out a hostile growl as Thailog opened the cage door, and was about to attack him when Thailog smacked her face with the back of his hand. "Oh no you don't not this time." He sneered. The other slid to the back of the cell, stunned.

Thailog turned his attention back to his made to order mate. "I sincerely hope you haven't been socialising with this 'mistake' my dear."

Delilah looked down to the floor "no master." She mumbled.

"I should hope not, but it doesn't matter anyhow" Thailog said as he handed her his laser. "Destroy her" he commanded.

Delilah took the gun, though she had never seen one before she somehow knew what it was and how to use it. All thanks to Thailogs programming. She hesitated before speaking "As you wish, master." She said quietly.

She turned round to face the other, who looked up at her with fear in her eyes; she raised the laser to target her, when she stopped. She looked down at the rats at her feet. If she pulled the trigger that would be what she would end up as… lifeless… no longer moving… 

Dead

Thailog was beginning to become inpatient "what are you waiting for Delilah, kill her."

The clone dropped the weapon "no" she whispered.

Thailog was surprised by this "WHAT?" he roared. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Delilah span round to face him "N-no." she said, raising her voice a little.

"And why not?" he growled.

"S-she… my friend" she said slowly, as she backed away, afraid of what Thailog would do to her because of her disobedience.

"Delilah my dear," he said softly beckoning her to come nearer, and when she did so lifted her chin so they met eye to eye "I must admit I had great expectations for you but alas…" he punched her hard in the side of the head, she fell to the floor knocked out "I guess I was wrong. Nothing a little reprogramming can't fix however." He said wickedly.

The other crawled over to Delilah and shook her, trying to wake her up. "And as for you…" Thailog said as he picked up the laser "I'm going to make an example of you." He whacked her with the end of the weapon.

The world around her went black.

*****

"Delilah? Delilah wake up my dear." Said Thailog.

She slowly woke up, she was back in the lab, and inside the maturation chamber again.

"Ah you're awake, good because I want you to see this." He held up the Demona-human by the back of the neck. Blood trickling down the side of her face from a cut on the side of her forehead, she looked completely helpless.

"Friend!" Delilah cried and tried to get to her but the glass stopped her.

Thailog held up a scalpel and held it in front of the clones' face "now this is going a lot, but don't worry… **_I_** won't feel a thing." He laughed maniacally.

"NO!" Delilah Screamed "please master, no hurt friend, no hurt, no kill, please!" she begged "please"

Thailog looked at her with an evil smile "my dear Delilah, after I've reprogrammed you won't even remember this, let alone your _sister_" 

"My… my sister?" she didn't know what a sister was but what ever it was, that woman was one. He pressed a button and liquid began to flow into the chamber. "No, sister!" she cried as the liquid enveloped "Sister… SISTER!" The liquid silenced her and she fell herself slowly getting sleepy, but for those few moments she watched in terror as Thailog plunged the scalpel into her sisters neck. If she had been outside she would have heard the woman scream in pain until… silence.

Yet she was still alive and she was still screaming yet no sound came out of her mouth, it was as if someone set her voice to mute.

Thailog had severed her vocal cords.

He threw her to the floor, blood dripping everywhere. He kicked her hard in the head. Her body went limp. It seemed as if she was dead. He didn't even bother to check for a pulse "might as well get rid of the trash now." He chuckled 

He saw Delilah as she finally closed her eyes.

He picked up the seemingly dead woman and left.

*****

Street in Manhattan

Two people walked down the deserted sidewalk, a man and a woman.

The man had swept back brown hair and a goatee and wearing a pair of sunglasses, he had a muscular sort of body. He was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt. The woman on the other hand had a gothic type of appearance, with spiked up hair and plenty of dark eye shadow. She too was wearing jeans and a T-shirt though they had rips all over them, but she was also wearing a leather jacket that was far too big for her. It was the mans jacket.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked the man.

"Could you make it a dollar Leo? I'm short on cash," the woman said. They both laughed, but then the woman fell silent. Leo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Leo asked.

Amy sighed "My sister" she replied " I… I… I guess I just, like, still miss her, I know its' been, like, five weeks but I just…" she burst into tears and fell into his arms. "It was my fault!" she cried, "it was all my fault!"

"No it wasn't." Leo said quietly. Putting his arms round her.

"Yes it was!" she wept "If we hadn't had that argument, she wouldn't have run off and been killed by that drunk driver." She cried even louder.

"How were you supposed to know, huh?" he said starting to become angry with his best friends self torture. "How do you know that she may have gone out and got killed any way, huh?" Amy had stopped listening as she had spotted something in the corner of her tear rimmed eye down an Alley way "Stop blaming – hey what are you doing?" he said as Amy pushed him to the wall, and held up a finger to her lips, indicating she wanted him to be quiet.

She let go and crept over and looked round the corner into the alleyway, her eyes fell wide open as she saw a huge black creature with wings throw something into a Dumpster. "So long mistake." He laughed.

"Holy- ghiff." Amy quickly put a hand onto Leo too was looking at the creature to silence him.

The monster turned round thinking he heard something but on see there was no one there, turned round and began to climb the wall and glided off.

After a few minutes to see if the coast was clear Amy walked over to the Dumpster "What was that thing?" asked Leo looking at the claw marks it had left behind on the wall.

"I don't know" she replied as she began to open the lid of the Dumpster.

"Hey wait a minute, what are you doing" he whispered as he watched her.

"What do you think I'm doing? I want to see what's in here."

B-but it could be a bomb or something." He stammered, as he back away.

Amy screamed as she pulled up the lid.

"Wha- what is it?" Leo yelped as he took a peek himself. He had to restrain him self from screaming as well "Oh my god!"

Inside was a woman, neck severely cut and a large cut on the side of her head. She was covered in blood and completely naked. She opened her eyes for a few seconds. She tried to say something but found she couldn't. She could hear their voices.

"She's still alive!" Leo said "barely"

"We've gotta get her to a hospital." Amy cried.

The world around her went black once.

Questions spinning in her mind.

Who were those people?

How did she get here?

Who was she?

*****

Thailog returned to the lab to find Delilah now fully unconscious and having new programming entered into her mind. This time, however without the doctors little extra suggestion.

This time he would make sure to have her twice as obedient and listen to know one else but him.

A week was all she and the other clones' needed now before they were ready for their job.

But then he thought, If Elisa Maza appeared at this at this thing, perhaps she would find a way of turning her clone like the other had. He knew what a goody goody she was.

Best make sure she was nowhere around when his plan took flight.

*****

****

One Week later…

Delilah fell to the floor and coughed up liquid, Thailog stood her up "Hello my dear Delilah, I am Thailog."

Delilah smiled and fell into his arms "Master!" she cried.

The other clones came out of their tubes. Fully clothed and everything.

Thailog couldn't help but notice the huge difference in the Broadway clone, much bigger and larger than it was meant to be, oh well it didn't matter really. He would probably get rid of it anyway once it had served its purpose.

He turned his attention back to Delilah, "you and the others have a special job in a few nights time, my dear," he said softly. "Come" he ordered the other clones as he walked out of the lab.

They all followed after him.

They walked down a long corridor to Thailogs quarters but Delilah saw something as she walked down it. It looked like a cage of some sort… but why did it seem so familiar to her when she had never seen it before in her life.

"Delilah" Shouted Thailog.

"C-coming master" she said. She began to walk away _why does that feel so familiar,_ She asked herself_ why do I care?_ She stopped as she felt something trickle down her cheek. _What is this… wet stuff?_ She wondered not knowing it was a tear.

She walked away ready to obey her masters every command.

She didn't remember what Thailog had done to her sister.

She couldn't even remember she had one now!

Well…

Not yet anyway!

THE END


End file.
